This invention relates to a target device for improving the shooting accuracy of a basketball player.
Various training devices for basketball players employ the use of a target to aid shooting accuracy. Deflectable training targets such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,569 (Wong) and 4,506,886 (Lamb) disclose an object such as a brightly colored ball positioned either below, adjacent to or above the rim of the backboard. These employ complicated mechanical mountings positioned above or below the rim to hold the target in place.
In addition to devices of the type just described, the prior art also contains basketball shooting and rebounding devices which employ elastic or resilient materials to deflect the ball from the goal or otherwise to prevent the basketball from descending through the goal.
Wong states that a target "could easily be positioned along the axis of the hoop, but a simple mounting of a target thereat could interfere with play by preventing a basketball from descending through the hoop."
The use of elastic or resilient material positioned along the axis of the hoop that allows passage of a basketball through the goal has not been recognized by the prior art.
Feedback to the basketball player from previous target devices falls into one of two categories. The first category, shooting rings, (Lamb and others), allows only perfect shots to descend through the goal. It is known that many "imperfect" shots may also descend through the goal, but this first category of targets deflects these shots, giving negative feedback to the basketball shooter. The second category, (Wong), allows the player to sink the ball through the goal without properly hitting the target device. Although the player shot an imperfect shot, the goal was achieved, but little or no constructive feedback was relayed back to the player. Thus, very limited feedback occurs from either category of prior art shooting device.
The complicated mechanical mountings of prior art shooting devices limit usage to shooting practices only since these mounting devices require significant modifications of conventional backboards and/or rims.
I have found that it is much more beneficial for the basketball player to learn to shoot during simulated game conditions. A player who must play defense, rebound, and play offense is usually at a greater fatigue level than he/she would be if only participating in shooting practice. The cumbersome mechanical mounting devices could present safety hazards to players if used during simulated game conditions. These devices also look very different from the actual official basket. It is clear that a target holding device which did not alter the original hoop and backboard would be much safer. Also, a less cumbersome and fully portable device is needed.